


Temptation

by alphiriel



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiriel/pseuds/alphiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Temptation, plain and simple. But Temptation is rarely ever plain or simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only wish I owned all the brilliance that is Twin Peaks.

Temptation. He had been fighting Her since the moment he first saw Audrey. She was a danger, but one he was sure he could handle. They weren't strangers, he and Temptation. As an FBI agent, he had to deal with Her all the time, and though it was a struggle, he almost always kept Her under his control.

Temptation never came right out and attempted to ensnare him. She was subtle, complex—which was why She was such a problem. He could work with the concrete clues and facts, and he could even handle the abstract dreams and visions, but Temptation… She was something else entirely.

This time, She came on with more force than She ever had before. She used the same tricks, but they were somehow different, stronger, more potent.

She came in the way Audrey walked, lithe and graceful, almost like a curious cat. She was there in Audrey's perfect red lips when she smiled at him. She lingered in the way Audrey said his name in her soft voice that always sounded as if she had just awoken from a daydream. She wandered through Audrey's hopeful eyes that night he had returned to find her in his bed.

He had won a narrow victory over Temptation that night. But  _this_  night, after she had been through such danger (and he, too, he supposed, though he was so used to danger by now that he was hardly ever aware of it), it was harder to keep Temptation away. He could have lost her, without once ever getting to kiss her or hold her in his arms, and it frightened him and made him want to do those things. For him, true fear was a rare thing, and it caught him off guard when he was shaken up.

Temptation grasped at this vulnerability, and She whispered all sorts of things in his mind. If he would only just tell her how much she drifted across his mind when he was supposed to be working. If he would only just pull her trembling body close to his and kiss her frightened tears away. If he would only just stroke her hair and murmur that she was safe with him. Maybe then, Temptation whispered, the fear would begin to subside.

Maybe it was the dangerous night, or maybe it was just time, but whatever it was, it weakened him to Temptation's hold, and when Audrey turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to hold her, to comfort her, to love her, he couldn't fight Her anymore.

He gave in.


End file.
